


Phantasmagoria

by UnknownSatellite84



Series: Seventh Heaven [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Season 03 Episode 01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Arguing, Begging, Bottom Barry, Control, Dirty Talk, Eobard Being an Asshole, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Flashpoint (DCU), Floor Sex, Hate Sex, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know how realistic this is, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Inaccurate Canon Dialogue, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Lubricated Penetration, Not Canon Compliant, Pet Names, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Seduction, Self-Hatred, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Some Humor, Some stuff besides Porn, Strong Language, Suit Porn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Eobard Thawne, Voyeurism, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, slight orgasm delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: "'Please,'Eobard crooned, mocking, arching his back, flexing his exposed abdomen,'Flash.Let me fuck you so hard you lose your mind and scream my name.'Before he realized what he was doing, Barry was in the cell, the door banging shut behind him, the lock clicking. He dropped down and slammed their lips together, pushing Eobard against the floor. He tasted the other. Fingers tangled into his hair. A hand clenched his shoulder. With a push of that hand, he was flipped over, the Reverse Flash straddling his hips.It was then, he realized exactly what he’d done.The fuck-?'And I was right, once again. You wantme. Always have, always will.' "*****************************************************************************The one in which Eobard Thawne seduces Barry Allen during Flashpoint for the hell of it.





	Phantasmagoria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenityreview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/gifts).



> Hehehe, what the fuck have I done? :,) Btw, this is my first time posting porn...which is a really nerve-wracking thing for me, but I'm doing it before I'm in a state of mind where I'll back out of it... D: Somebody save me when my sanity returns.
> 
> So, anyway, this little idea was given to me by Serenityreview. She headcanons that Eo and Barry do the do during Flashpoint in the cage... and I decided to toy around with the idea to see what might happen And well... _this_ happened.. (so I'm just going to _give_ this to her and hope she likes my rendition of her headcanon! :,} )  
>  Plus, there's not enough Eobarry smut featuring Matt Letscher's version of the character, in my humble opinion (or stories in general). So, this is my contribution.
> 
> Just to let you know, there is some stuff before the dirty things happen, just in case you're worried I'm trolling ya/bored with the lead-up.
> 
> (edited this to trim down size and remove irrelevant details. Damn, I was tired...)

Barry had everything he could want.

Every day, he woke up and walked from his room down the stairs to the breakfast table sat out by his mom. It was the daydream he'd been having for the past seventeen years, but now he was actually  _living_ it. He had his wonderful, beautiful mother, so kind and sweet, that he could talk to at any time he wished. He had his father again, happier and more fun-loving than he had ever remembered him being before this timeline. Better still, his parents had each other, and so stupidly in love they were - so happy, because of him.

He even got to do something so normal as listening to the news with them, the current headlines declaring that Kid Flash was once again after his rival. 

_The Rival._

_Kind of like the Reverse Flash._

He battered thoughts of a scornful, angry, yellow speedster from his mind and focused on his life, this life, the life he'd always wanted since he was eleven... He lived and breathed it, and it was real. And Kid Flash just proved it. Someone else was out there, saving the day, so he didn't have to. He could finally be happy, the universe was telling him.

_No matter what Eobard Thawne says…_

He threw his arms around his mother, and she was solid and  _real_. This wasn't a dream. He'd saved her life.

"What's the matter with you? Every day you've been hugging me like you haven't seen me in years!"

"I just... I love you so much."

"Awww... Well, guess what! There's this nice older couple I met that want to rent an apartment out, for cheap."

"You...you want me to move out?"

"No, of course not, Slugger. But have you ever thought about...you know...dating?"

"Actually, you know that girl I told you about that likes to hang out at Jitters... I'm going to ask her out."

"You mean the girl you've been stalking for the past month?"

"I haven't...I haven't been stalking her. Just working up the nerve to ask her out. I'm going to do it. Today."

" _Uh-huh_."

After breakfast, he stopped by Jitters to find Iris sitting at one of the tables, sipping a warm drink.

He couldn’t bring himself to say a word though.

Every time he thought he’d worked up the nerve, that dark voice echoed in his head.

_This isn’t real. This is an illusion - a mirage._

He saw her stand from the table and walk up to the counter, brushing her dark, thick locks of hair back. She halted just in front of the donut case, pulling out her cellphone and texting on it. Barry hesitated, gazing from outside the window at her.

No. It _was_ real.

He would talk to her, ask her out, prove Thawne wrong for once.

_You’ll never truly be happy..._

He stepped into Jitters. “Come on, you’ve talked to her a million times,” he told himself. He walked up to her. He opened his mouth.  _Hi, I'm Barry, and you are? Iris. Nice to meet you, Iris. So, would you like to get dinner some time?_

He was going to say it-

There was a blast of noise. He twisted around, but whatever had caused it was gone in a flash of gold light.

For just a moment, he prepared himself to chase after the Man in Yellow, then recalled that was not his life anymore. The Reverse Flash was in a cage, and the yellow color he'd just seen undoubtedly came from Kid Flash. Barry briefly recalled his own crimson Flash suit tucked into a case in the bottom of his closet, something he hadn't been able to bring himself to let go of from the other timeline.

He exhaled.

The television screens on the wall switched channels. “Breaking news, the Rival and Kid Flash are at it once again…”

Barry glanced once more at Iris. She’d returned to her phone, seeming not to have noticed him at all.

Iris from the other timeline would have greeted him, hugged him, and gave him her wonderful smile. She would have _seen_ him.

_Fake. Fake. It’s all fake,_ echoed in his mind.

Irritated, he turned and walked away. There was one thing he _could_ do. He could find out just who the new speedsters in town were.

* * *

The next day, he once again tried to approach Iris West.

Wow, he thought, this was really starting to feel like year one of being the Flash. Barry was all nerves, and he just wanted to say something, anything, but his mouth was glued shut. He was becoming very familiar with the back of her head, because _damn it_ he could not go up and talk to her. If he could just...

The image of Joe West, disheveled, slumped and practically lifeless on the couch of the home Barry had been raised in, flitted across his eyes.

_Your fault. This is on you._

He slumped his shoulders in defeat, pivoted, and left Jitters.

He couldn’t.

Thawne was right. The reason he couldn't bring himself to talk to Iris, was because it didn't feel real. Not that he'd ever admit that, even to himself. How could he deserve such a good life, regardless? The only answer was that he didn't. This  _wasn't_ his life. It was an optical illusion - a phantasmagoria. Thawne had made sure of that, in several ways - first as Harrison Wells, then as a spiteful ass who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Barry braced himself. He braced himself for whatever Thawne might throw at him today and wrenched the large door to the mostly-empty warehouse open. He stepped inside, sliding it shut behind him. He walked down the dark, large space with the sparse ceiling lights. Thawne looked up at him from his cage, gave the faintest of mocking smiles, then stood. 

“Dinner,” Barry announced, waving the Big Belly Burger sack in front of him.

“There better be curly fries in there,” Eobard replied with his usual arrogance.

“You know, human beings can go almost three weeks without food, so I’d sound a little more grateful if I were you.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t do that to me, Barry, now would you?” Eobard said with another false smile. “After all, you’re the _hero_. Oh, wait, I forgot... you aren't the hero - not anymore - are you? It's been awhile since you've actually put on the red suit and helped _anybody_.”

"This timeline already has a Flash - Kid Flash - so I don't have to be."

Eobard's lip curled. "And just _who_ is this dashing young speedster, huh? Do you know? Do you even care?"

Barry _was_ curious who might be under the mask of Kid Flash, but he hadn't quite been able to bring himself to reveal his own powers to the hero, to find out who he was.

Eobard pushed on. "And now, you want to hide like a sad, lost, lonely little boy in this false timeline - this _phantasmagoria_ ," he spat, "all while time fucks you - and everyone you love - up the ass over and over again like a drunken madman that's just paid for a two-cent whore."

Wow. Thawne's blunt coarseness never failed to impress, he thought sarcastically, but he kept his mouth shut. There was a sensation rising inside of him that he could only be described as hatred. Of course, it ran deeper than simple hate. It always had, but the truth of it had no name. It simply was, and always would be. 

He crossed his wrists in front of him, holding the fast-food sack in plain sight. He knew Eobard wasn’t going to ask for it, though, even though he probably wanted it pretty badly. Barry may not be letting his prisoner starve, but he may also have had just enough edge to his character to skip a night or two every now and again of the other’s dinners.

He _may_ have skipped last night.

“So,” Eobard said instead, “I’m curious. What happens to me if you die?” He was trying another tactic, trying to be subtle, even as they both knew and silently recognized this game.

“What do you mean?” Barry asked.

“Does anyone else besides you know I’m here? Because if you step out of this place and get chucked off a cliff in a nice car ride with dear, old mom-”

“Shut up,” Barry said. He didn't relent, though. He wasn’t quite ready to give up the prize he held. And he found himself enjoying the fact that the other’s eyes kept dropping to the bag, then flicking back up. He knew this little torment wasn’t exactly going to earn him any points, in either of their minds. Thawne wasn’t going to ask. He never did. And Barry knew it was unbecoming of him. But that didn't end it, either.

The Reverse Flash sighed. “I hate you so much.”

“The feeling’s mutual.”

A brief silence followed before Eobard asked, “do you ever wonder _why_ I hate you?”

“I’ve already asked you twice,” Barry said, “the first time you said it didn’t matter. The second time, you said you saw us as enemies in the future. You barely answered.”

Reverse Flash chuckled.

Barry shrugged. “I know it’s not the full truth, but I figured by now, you don’t care that I know…so fine. I won’t ask. I don’t care, either.”

“The you from the future may not be this stupid,” Eobard said, “but you are definitely on the path of becoming _him_.” He almost spat that last word.

“You make that sound like it’s a bad thing,” Barry replied with a shake of his head.

“Do you look forward to becoming ruthless, cold, cruel?” Eobard shrugged. “I guess I should've expected that.”

“What about you? You’re a _menace_. A villain.”

“Am I?”

“You’re a murderer.”

“So are you,” Eobard replied. “You changed the timeline, rearranging _every_ life. Now _every_ death on this planet from that moment out, will be because of _you_.”

“I fixed what you broke. _You’re_ the one who messed with everyone’s lives.”

“You didn’t _fix_ anything. You just broke it so badly you can't even tell it's broken. And it’ll keep breaking, until you grow a brain. I did what I had to. You did what you _wanted_ to.”

“And why did you _have_ to do it?” Barry snapped, stepping forward. He knew he was being goaded, and yet, he couldn’t stop himself. “Why did you _have_ to kill my mother?”

“For your information," Eobard responded dryly, "I was trying to kill _you_. I suppose I had to improvise.”

“Yeah, well, guess how well that turned out for you.” Barry felt his face twist into a cruel sneer, a sneer he could only muster for the man he hated most in the world. “You died in that timeline you created when you murdered my mother.”

“I don’t believe you,” Eobard replied, dead certain. “You’re not only weaker than me here, but also moronic. I cannot be killed by the likes of you.”

“It wasn’t even me,” Barry laughed. “You’re great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather committed _suicide_ to stop you.”

“If he did, then this you would not exist, because of the paradox,” Eobard replied. “All my alterations to the timeline would have been erased, thus, returning the timeline to something closer to the original. My ancestor would still be alive… Like I said, you _cannot_ kill me. I've outplayed _your_ rules, Flash."

“Fine,” Barry said. “Don’t believe me. It’s not my fate, after all.” He waved the bag. “I take it you don’t want this?”

Eobard just stared at him, and the look in the psychopath's eyes almost sent a chill down his spine. It was pure hatred.

Sometimes, Barry knew he played with fire. But this fire was caged, with no way out, and he _couldn't help himself._

“You may have found a way to dampen my speed, Flash, but I will get out of here. In fact, you'll be letting me out, I'm sure. And when I do get out, I’ll be the _hero,_ and you’ll be the _villain_. It’ll be reversed. Heh, _reverse_. Now that’s irony for you.”

The words were said almost as if Barry's thoughts had been read. Eobard smirked then, and his eyes seemed to darken. He leaned against the cage. Barry realized he was inches away at this point, the glass and metal the only thing between them.

“So,” Eobard asked casually, “still stalking the beautiful Miss Iris West? How’s that working out for you?”

Barry fumed. “Wha-? Like that’s your business.”

“Oh, so you don’t deny it,” Eobard laughed. "That's golden. You know, you can run through the timeline all you want, just to get the girl of your dreams all wrapped around you, but you can’t even let yourself _enjoy_ it."

“I said shut up. You're disgusting.”

“Or _have_ it, for that matter. You won’t even let yourself _touch,_ will you? It’s like buying a fancy car and never driving it.”

Barry slammed his fist against the cage until he was face to face with his nemesis.

“Sore subject, _hero_?”

Barry just glared at him.

“Perhaps you would rather have Patty Spivot, then? Is blonde more your thing?”

Barry felt his mouth actually drop. “How do you know about _her_?”

Eobard just smiled back. “I know everything about you... How about Linda Park? I mean - all of those hot women are out there, Flash, just waiting for their hero to come sweep them off their feet...and here you are, instead. With me. _Alone_.”

“You’re fucking creepy,” Barry said, leaning back for the first time with sheer disgust. He should leave at this point. He knew Eobard was doing this for that damned bag, but he still couldn’t relent it for some reason. For some reason, he stood there, and he put up with Thawne rattling off his knowledge of Barry's love life in this twisted and demented way of his, as if those relationships had been nothing - as if Barry had objectified all of them.

He felt sick.

_I swear, if he mentions Becky Cooper-_

“None of them good enough for the God of Central City?” Eobard asked with another smirk.

Barry's expression was twisted into such a hard scowl, his facial muscles were beginning to ache. "You're really fucked up, you know that?"

"What caused you to draw that conclusion?" Eobard thumped his forehead against the glass. “I'm just stating the facts...and you know it. You could have left fifteen minutes ago, but you want to torment me. You're _sadistic.._. Thing is, I’m much better at this game than you. Well, this you, anyway. I had a good teacher, after all.” His smirk twisted until it was practically demonic. "So, just _who_ do you think is going to win this time?"

Barry felt his gut wrench, felt his heart skip. The room was stifling hot, he realized. He felt sweat on his brow.

Fire, indeed.

_Give him the bag, give him the bag, give him the goddamned bag, idiot-_ He couldn’t though. And he didn’t even know why, now.

“You know what I think?” Eobard asked, tracing the glass gently with his finger, up and down, his movements almost mesmerizingly slow. “I think you just want someone to make the first move for once. Such a pain in the ass, asking someone to go on dates, right? Why does it always have to be you? You wonder. After all, in the twenty-first century, it's the man's job to woo the woman ninety percent of the time.”

_Leave, Barry,_ his mind snapped. _Give him the bag and fucking go._

He didn't.

Eobard tilted his head, a gleam entering his eyes. “Oh, I _see_.” There was a strange tone to his voice that sent another chill through Barry. “Interesting. Very interesting.” He shifted. “You could have any of those women, but they aren't good enough for what you _really_ want... Are they?" His tone dripped insinuation, now.

This was getting out of hand, going too far. All of the alarms in Barry's head were ringing at this point, the red flags waving angrily. And still, he just stood there, just listened, just glared, just let his enemy torment him because the tables had most certainly been turned this time.

And he couldn't let it go.

The most disturbing thing he'd ever witnessed happened next.

Eobard opened his mouth, and let out a shamelessly pornographic moan. He increased his breathing, and his eyes darkened. “ _Come on_ , Handsome,” he panted and thrust his hips against the cage wall, “ _give_ it to me. You know you want to... _Mmmmnnn...”_

Barry's face was instantly burning. He felt the strange twining feeling of equal parts embarrassment and irritation crash through him, and...maybe something else. And to his shock, it wasn't the urge to vomit.

“Let me _have_ it,” Eobard moaned again, “ _all_ of it, my Doll.” He dragged his tongue against the glass, leaving a trail of saliva on it.

"God, you’re fucking sick,” Barry growled. He stepped forward and thrust the bag into the slot, unable to let himself stand there for another second.

Faster than he should have been able to, Eobard seized his hand. He leaned down and kissed it.

Barry stared, frozen. The bag dropped from his numb hand and hit the floor inside the cage.

“Come on, Barry,” Eobard murmured on his hand. He dragged his scruffy beard along Barry’s skin, before dropping his mouth and nibbling at his fingertips. He sucked at them in between his next words, “I never... _mmm_...said to...give me the...mmm... _food."_ There was a wet slurp when Eobard sucked his fingers into his mouth.

_What the actual fuck?_ Barry realized himself and gave an indignant noise, yanking his hand back. His fingers were disgustingly wet. He frantically wiped them on his jacket. He realized he was shaking, and he swore to himself it was with rage. “Bastard,” he hissed, but his voice cracked.

“Come on,” Eobard encouraged again, looking straight into his eyes, wetting his lips. He was crouched now, like a hungry tiger eyeing its prey. “You don’t actually want Iris, because that would be so easy. So perfect. So _right_. At least, you don't want her sexually. You want sex sure, but with her or Patty or whoever, it has to have meaning. And you just aren't ready for strings, are you? Trust me. I know you very well. I know you better than you know yourself.” He grinned again. “Instead, you want _me_ , because you shouldn't. Here and now, because it's so deliciously _wrong_. And I _know._ You linger here far more than you should, considering how much you claim to hate me. You want me because then it'll be meaningless and you don't have to be afraid of showing how hard you actually want to do it... Here and now." He undid the top part of his friction-proof suit, baring his stomach and chest, revealing a thin layer of blonde hair there. “Even future you wanted me.”

Barry couldn’t take his eyes away. He could only stammer, suddenly flustered, “I...I-I did? I-I wouldn’t. I c-couldn’t.” He shook his head, taking one step back.

Eobard palmed his own groin, letting out another moan. He bucked his hips like it was a show, the Reverse Flash suit so obviously bulging between his legs.

God.

Lust struck Barry like lightning, fast and out of nowhere. His own pants were suddenly too tight.

_Fuck. It would feel so good, to just let loose..._

Where the hell had that thought come from? Why the fuck hadn't he left already?

No, this wasn’t right.

He couldn’t be here, now, getting turned on by Eobard Fucking Thawne, manipulative sociopath and murderer extraordinaire.

He couldn’t.

It wasn’t right.

It wasn’t.

And yet, he’d had a thousand opportunities to leave, and he _still_ hadn’t.

He didn't want to.

“ _Please_ ,” Eobard crooned, mocking, arching his back, flexing his exposed abdomen, “ _Flash_. Let me fuck you so hard you lose your mind and scream my name.”

Before he realized what he was doing, Barry was in the cell, the door banging shut behind him, the lock clicking. He dropped down and slammed their lips together, pushing Eobard against the floor. He tasted the other. Fingers tangled into his hair. A hand clenched his shoulder. With a push of that hand, he was flipped over, the Reverse Flash straddling his hips.

It was then, he realized exactly what he’d done. _The fuck-?_

“And I was right, once again. You want _me_. Always have, always will.”

Barry squirmed, trying to push Eobard from him, but the Reverse remained stubbornly in place, surprisingly strong for a man who'd been locked up for a month.

“Ah-ah,” he reprimanded. “You didn’t seriously think you were going to get top, did you?” He grinned down at the Flash. “It’s _my_ turn for that… ”

He ripped Barry’s clothes off. He leaned down and kissed down the speedster's neck, chest and stomach, sucking and biting.

Barry couldn’t help the moans that escaped him, the pleasure that surged through him.

_Holy shit._

He hadn’t had sex in some time, and he wasn’t sure or not if that was the reason responsible for the question on his mind, but did it always _feel_ this  _intense_ this _early_ in? He didn’t think so.

“I didn’t say to touch yourself, Flash.”

Barry realized he’d reached down, had stroked his erection. He glared defiantly into his enemy's eyes, though, and continued with more energy this time. "As if I have to listen to you."

Eobard seized his hand and pulled it away. He pinned both of Barry’s wrists against the floor. “Actually, you do. I’m in control here,” he breathed. "You will listen to me."

The Flash struggled, trying to phase. That was when it struck him that he also didn’t have his powers, now that he was in the cell. He was afraid, quite suddenly, of just what he’d done, giving this man such control over him.

“God, you’re so beautiful, like this,” Eobard murmured, eyes half-lidded, gazing down at him with something halfway between lust and reverence.

In spite of everything - being completely naked under the Reverse Flash, those words coming from _him_ \- Barry felt the heat in his cheeks only grow more intense, the warmth blooming inside his chest. His skin was so _hot_. He fidgeted under the staring, trying not to think _too_ hard on this entire situation, because he wasn't sure he could handle what he'd just let himself do.

Eobard said, “I told you we’d fucked in the future… Did you know you have a praise kink?”

“What-?”

“You’re enthralling," he replied in a husky voice, leaning down to kiss and bite Barry's torso again. "Your green eyes, your bronze hair. Your soft skin-”

Barry could feel the warm breath on his skin. He wanted to groan, but he held it back. He felt his cock throb. God, did he want to pump himself. “...Touch me…?” he panted, pushing at the hands on his wrists.

“Not yet, Flash, not yet… Oh, and your legs. So long, muscular, but slender in their own way. I _loved_ having those legs wrapped around me. You’re hands, so deft, so cunning.”

Barry groaned, his hands clenching into fists. _Fuck_. How could words feel be so damn arousing? He bit his lower lip to stop his vocalization.

“You’re torso,” Eobard murmured, gazing along his body like it were a work of art, “so perfectly proportioned, the ripple of your abdomen. Oh, Barry, when your body flexed in pleasure, nothing else got me quite like that.”

Barry's cock leaked with precum. _Oh, shit._ “Thawne,” he breathed, aching for attention.

“You are so handsome-”

“ _Thawne._ ” Scratch that, he wanted some kind of pressure. It didn’t matter what, but he wanted something squeezing and moving hard on him, to relieve the tension and ache in his groin and the fire in his stomach.

“And your cock,” Eobard said, “it’s so perfect. Just the right shape and size. Foreskin uncut, like mine. Thick. I loved the way it felt inside of me.”

“Please!” Barry exhaled. He was going to go mad with need. He just wanted something, anything, to increase his pleasure, to satiate him.

"Please what?" Eobard asked with a dark smirk.

“I want...you to...fuck me,” Barry gasped. “Please, Eobard!”

A few agonizing seconds passed in silence under that intense, burning stare, then-

“Well, since you begged me so sweetly, my toy,” Eobard replied. He moved his hands from Barry's long enough to yank his own pants and underwear down, exposing his stiff erection. He then propped Barry's legs up against his shoulders. The Flash felt him grip his wrists once more, pinning them to the floor. He didn’t even try to resist this time. He _wanted_ this. _Needed_ this.

“This is going to be rough and painful for you.”

That was his sole warning.

Eobard rammed into him without mercy, precum his only lube. Barry screamed in pain and turned his head away from the triumphant, desirous, almost insane gaze. It was so _different_ , feeling himself being filled by another man. Eobard began to pound against him, hard and fast and _deep_. He was so thick, huge. Skin slapped skin, stinging. Barry let out uncontrolled noises at the sensations, and the pain was overwhelming, yet almost refreshing. He hadn’t realized how used to pain he’d been before, always being thrown around by metahuman after metahuman as the Flash. He hadn’t realized he’d _missed_ it, but he also knew he deserved it, letting himself be fucked like this by his worst enemy.

“Come on, Thawne, _harder_ …”

Eobard fucked in and out with more fervor at his words - faster.

And it fucking hurt. But he found himself thoroughly enjoying it.

Barry felt himself warming more and more, though, the pain fading into pleasure as Thawne worked that oh so delicious spot inside. He gasped loudly, unable to contain his moans now. They spilled out between his puffs of air. Yes. _Yes._

_"Yes...”_

“God, you take my dick so well,” Eobard growled. “It just makes you that much - ah, what’s the twenty-first century term - _sexier_? My good little pet Flash, being so cooperative. Have you forgotten your own name, yet?”

“Oh god!” Barry exclaimed, sweat rolling across his skin, feeling the sensation of burning throughout his stomach and groin. His cock felt like it would burst when he came, and he was certain his hole was _bleeding_.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Barry was lost - lost in all of it. All he could do was pant and gasp at the hot air like he was drowning in the ocean of feelings, both physical and chemical. With his eyes squeezed shut, he could feel Thawne’s hands gripping his wrists in a numbing hold. the harsh fingertips pressing into his skin with bruising force. He felt the man’s lips on his neck now, his teeth. He felt the scraggly beard scratching his skin. He felt the friction-proof material of the Reverse Flash suit on his own body, their movements in complete synchronization.

It was insane. It was sick. It was wrong.

It was perfect.

And he could definitely feel the fierce, unforgiving pounding _inside._

Eobard pulled his torso up, grinding in him at a slightly altered angle.

“Fuck-hng-fuck-gah-damnit-oh. Gah, Eobard...p-please! Touch...my, ah...my cock... Get me  _off."_

“You can...orgasm...without me bothering with _that_ ,” Eobard said breathily, still pounding him. “And...you will. I believe...in you, Barry…”

It was haunting, almost, how similar those words were to those spoken by that other Eobard, almost like _that_ Eobard had known-

Barry surged higher into thoughtlessness, his mind shattering and unable to be reformed.

“That’s it, Barry, you're mine, just like you were meant to be... Come with me...”

Barry's legs grew weak, like his muscles had turned into jelly. His toes curled.

He heard Eobard groan, long and deep. He felt the Reverse Flash tremble against his damp body. Thawne came hard - a warm and wet sensation seeping into Barry.

Everything went white. The Flash jerked, rigid. _"Eobard!"_ He felt the orgasm shoot through his cock, and semen spilled from it in thick, satisfying spurts. He moaned and panted helplessly through it, seeing stars, gulping for air and shivering uncontrollably. The Reverse Flash kept pumping in and out of him, still climaxing, and Barry felt every sensation as he rode out his pleasure on Eobard, under Eobard - _with_ Eobard.

When it ended, he slumped back, panting and flushed. He was dimly aware of Eobard pulling out of him.

Barry was so exhausted. His nerves tingled. He felt relieved, though. And it also _hurt,_ like he'd just been in a brawl with his nemesis, and not having sex.

And at that moment, a huge surge of self-loathing hit him.

He closed his eyes.

How could he let his mother’s killer _fuck_ him like that?

Worse still, how could he _enjoy_ it?

Eobard yanked up his pants and leaned back against the cage, blinking tiredly. “Oh, that was so good for me. And here I was thinking there was nothing good about this forsaken timeline.” His hand idly reached for the Big Belly Burger bag, dragging it to him.

Barry didn’t reply. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing at how incredibly sore he was, trying not to concentrate on the trickling sensation running down his thighs. He looked down at himself, and took in the sporadic hickeys on his chest and stomach, the wet strands of white fluid there. The bite-marks would be gone as soon as he left the cage, but he felt sickened by the sight of it all.

_What the hell did I just do?_ He thought. He shuddered. _What the fuck did I just do?!_

But he knew exactly what he'd done. He felt ashamed.

Pushing such thoughts away, he gathered his clothes, pulling each piece on one at a time. He noted that the buttons of his shirt were ripped off, so he zipped his jacket instead. He was going to take a long, cold shower when he got home, he knew. He started to leave, but paused before the cage door. He looked over to Eobard.

"This can't happen again," he muttered. "It can't."

"Oh, but it _will_. It's always easier after the first time."

"Fuck you." Barry did his best to not limp as he exited the cage.

" _I'll_ be doing that," Thawne's voice called after him, amused, "thank you very much,"

The Flash burst into a run, escaping the warehouse, the Speed Force already starting to chase the agony away.

He wondered vaguely why Reverse Flash hadn't used his seduction as an opportunity to break free of the cage.

But he knew why.

_Because he thinks I'll be letting him out of my own freewill._

_Well, I won't. Ever._

* * *

Barry staggered into the warehouse, Iris at his side.

Eobard snorted. “Bad day, Barr? Ready to end this phantasmagoria of yours?”

He received no answer.

The pathetic figure of the Flash limped up to him like a kicked puppy. God, this was too good. Somehow, even though _he’d_ been the one locked in a cage for three months, he was the winner here, in so many ways. No, not somehow. It was fate. He had known it was going to happen. He'd just made himself be patient until it did.

“If it isn’t the future Mrs. West-Allen,” Eobard greeted in a pleasant tone.

“Barry told me not to listen to anything you said,” she responded.

“Now that’s just bad advice,” Eobard replied. “Because I’m the answer man.” He looked at Barry, then back at her. “Besides, I guarantee you I’ve fucked him far more times than you _ever_ will. I could give you some tips, if you want.”

“What?” Iris asked, shocked.

"Shut up," Barry spat at him. He then turned to Iris. "Like I said - don't listen to him."

She shook her head, a disbelieving expression on her face. Whether it was him or Barry she disbelieved, Eobard wasn't sure, but it was certainly amusing.

He chuckled. “I win again,” he couldn’t help but gloat at the Flash. “So, what can I do for you today, Naughty Boy? I take it this is _not_ about a threesome?”

“I told you to shut the fuck up,” Barry snapped. “You know what I need you to do.”

Eobard smirked. “I know. But I want to hear you say it.”

Barry gritted his teeth, his jaw working, glaring at him with hatred in his eyes. “I need you to kill my mother.”

“With pleasure.”

“I hate you.”

“And I hate you...and I sometimes wonder which of us is right...”

Barry opened the cage, and handed him his Reverse Flash ring. Eobard took it, and put it on his fist.

He walked away and waited while Barry said his farewells to Iris.

When he had, the Flash attempted to run, but staggered and fell instead.

“God, I wish I could kill you,” Eobard growled, looking down on him scornfully. He grabbed the back of Barry’s shirt. “But today, I get to be the hero.” Then, he ran forward, dragging the man he hated most in the world with him into the timestream. "I'll go ahead and admit it, though. I am going to miss the wonderful hatesex," he said as they ran.

Barry didn't say anything at all.

Not until-

"Detour," Eobard said, flinging the Flash and himself out of the timestream. He thrust Barry against the wall.

The hero stared back at him with wary eyes. "Thawne, don't-"

"Shhh," Eobard replied, kissing his lips, one hand reaching for his belt, the other moving between his legs. "One last time."

And Barry shuddered and curled onto him.

_"...One last time..."_

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't until after I finished writing this, that I recalled that there's no glass in the cage, is there? I don't know, I guess I was just imagining a layer of it along with the metal bars. Oh well. Eo's cage now has glass in it. (too lazy to fix dumb mistake)
> 
> Edit: Fixed a couple of typos.


End file.
